Super Star Potter Blind Airbender Attorney Note of the Caribbean
by apollojusticekenobi
Summary: When Lord Voldemort is accused of killing Avatar Aang at Hogwarts, a certain attorney steps in to take on his defense.


"Nagini, dinner! This loud voice rang out from inside a dilapidated structure on the campus of the great Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A couple minutes later, a loud blood curdling scream was heard. "Ahh somebody help me! That snake...it's...gone...bezerk!" Just then hissing was heard and subsequently slithering. The snake had wrapped itself around the man, beginning to choke him to death. "Nooooooooo! Why must I be the target?" Shortly after this was heard, a man with no nose hurried out of the structure saying, "Oh crap, this won't be good!" Then all of a sudden, a large figure with a brown robe and a metallic staff appeared and said, "Just where do you think you're going, Voldemort!" Angrily, the noseless man responded with, "Ahhhhhh! Don't say my name Hagrid, it'll curse ya!" After hearing this, Hagrid yelled, "Shit!" Voldemort then noticed that the usual gatekeeper of Hogwarts had a squad of security personnel with him, these troopers looked familiar to him but he wasn't quite sure where he knew them from, then he questioned Hagrid, "I feel like I've seen those security personnel before, ehhh... Stark Track, maybe?" Hagrid just started to laugh and uttered, "Hohoho! Why these security guards are not from Star Trek! They are clone troopers from the Galaxy Far Far Away! They are here to protect this institution from any crazy shenanigans that could happen here! Allow me introduce their leader... Commander Fox of the Coruscant Guard." The red-hued Clone Commander stepped forward and introduced himself. " As Gatekeeper Rubeus Hagrid addressed, my name is Commander Fox, unit number CC-1010. Then, taking out a dual pair of blaster pistols, commanded, "You're under arrest, Voldemort!" Just then Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Under arrest? I don't think so!" And then the dark lord drew his wand! "This is the elder wand, I dare you to even try to arrest me!" A stunned Commander Fox responded, "Lower your weapon Voldemort!" Voldemort retorted, "You really expect the dark lord to surrender so easily, especially after you said my name?" Commander fox then gruffly stated, "You will come along." Then Voldemort lowered his wand, "Fine, I'll play your little game, clone. But, just remember a little something, you may have the higher power now, but you won't later." A security clone trooper accompanying Fox looked confused, "Well, that wasn't too bad. I really thought the dark lord would be a worthy adversary like he is the Harry Potter movies! I guess movies can stretch the truth sometimes." Commander Fox, then muttered, "I don't like the Harry Potter series" said Fox. Following this, the leader of the dark arts was escorted to a security transport and taken to a detention center...

**A day later...**

"Daddy! Daddy! Put on the news!" Yelled an energetic woman. "What is it, Trucy?" was heard from a nearby room. "The Harry Potter bad guy has been arrested for killing the Avatar!" Then a voice was heard from the man not far away, " What the hell?" "Get up Phoenix, it's time to roll!" Said Trucy.

_Suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Phoenix Wright, and I am a lawyer who runs a law office named Wright Anything Agency. This girl here is my adopted daughter, Trucy. We have two other defense attorneys, Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. I have just recently gotten back into this lawyer business as I've only had five cases, but I am more ready than ever to do what I do best, defending those who need my help. I chose the path of a defense attorney because I want to defend those falsely accused of crimes they did not commit. My daughter Trucy is gonna convince me to take on the defense of the Harry Potter dude, but being that I am not knowledgeable of Harry Potter in the first place, that probably is not a good decision. What I've gathered so far is that Voldemort, is being accused of killing Avatar Aang on the Hogwarts Campus. Also, I really do not know much about that television series either, as I've only seen like three episodes of the first season. My daughter always raves about how good of a show it is, but I haven't seen it so I can't judge. I hope to watch it one of these days, because she owns all the seasons on DVD. I could go on to say more, but I'll stop here and go find out more about this murder..._

"I'm ready to go" Phoenix said as he donned his blue suit with a pink tie and a golden attorney's badge. "Alright Daddy, let's go down to the detention center and find out more about this murder," Trucy said. "Let's roll," said an energetic spiky-haired Phoenix Wright. Subsequently, Phoenix Wright and his daughter Trucy headed down to the detention center...

**January 12th Detention Center Visitor's Room**

"Here we are, Trucy!" Said Phoenix Wright. "It's been a while since I've been here," . "I think the last time I headed down here was when I was assisting Apollo on his fourth case," responded Trucy. "Time to meet the accused person," confidently came from Phoenix Wright. Moments later, a voice was heard from behind the glass of the detention center's holding cell. "Whose there?" Said Voldemort. "I'm Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney, and you must be Voldemort." Voldemort glared at Phoenix and then yelled, "Don't you dare call me that!" Confused, Phoenix Wright said, "But it's your name, isn't it? A huge Harry Potter fan lives very close to my law office, and they say that Voldemort is the bad guy." Even more angry than before Voldemort said, "Call me Tom Marvolo Riddle, that's the real name!" Hearing this anger, Phoenix thought to himself, "Jeez this guy is a real character!" Following with small hesitation, "Alright, Tom Marvolo Riddle it is then!" Tom looked happier now, and told Phoenix, "So you're a lawyer? Do you think you could defend me? Please, I beg ya! Don't you believe me? Phoenix thought to himself, "Well this guy is the main Harry Potter villain, so I see why many doubt his innocence." Trucy then said, "Daddy, are we gonna defend this guy?" Phoenix thought long and hard about it and said, "I will defend you in court, Mr. Riddle." Tom looked confused, "Wait, are you actually an attorney?" Phoenix feeling offended, presented his bright gold attorney's badge, "You can't get a more official attorney than this! I, Phoenix Wright accept your case." Tom, looking happy now, told Phoenix the story thus far. "I didn't do it! My pet snake Nagini was not even involved with this ordeal. Just then, Phoenix got a mental image of chains connecting to Tom's heart, with a lock in the middle. "A psyche lock," Phoenix said. "Well I suppose I don't have evidence that can prove that there is a secret hidden, so I'll have to leave it alone." This mentality lock was a special ability of the magatama that Phoenix was carrying. He received this gift from a young girl in Kurain village during his second year as a lawyer. "Well I think I've got all I can from him," Said Phoenix. Just then a man with a white coat and glasses appeared on the scene. "How goes it, Detective Fulbright?" Said Trucy. Fulbright responded with, "It's been alright, in justice we trust! I'm here to speak with this killer." Angrily Trucy questioned, "Why do you think he is a killer? You don't have any proof!" Fulbright looked dazed and wowed by Trucy's attitude. "It's clear that Voldemort is the killer! We even have a witness that can tell us what went on at the time of the murder! Also, isn't obvious that Voldemort killed the Avatar simply because he is the main villain in Harry Potter? If that isn't a red flag, then I don't know what is. Oh and don't even bother with checking the location of murder, 'cause there's no evidence. Phoenix though, "He does have a point. *sigh* "While I'm here I might as well tell you about the prosecutor adjustment," Said Detective Fulbright. "Prosecutor adjustment? This certainly sounds interesting. I was under the impression that I was up against Prosecutor Blackquill in Cou..." Fulbright, cutting him off said, "Yes, Prosecutor Blackquill did sign on for the case in the first place, but he's been moved to prosecute for another case, which ironically enough, your fellow attorney Apollo is taking on. You will be facing a man by the name of Prosecutor Oher. Do you know who that is? Phoenix thought about that name and it seemed familiar but he wasn't sure where he knew it from. "I think I remember that name from some movie." Phoenix tried to remember but wasn't sure, then Trucy butted in with, "Isn't he from that one football movie?" Phoenix now looked more confused than ever, even more than when he was knocked unconscious during his second year of being a lawyer, by a man named Richard Wellington. After a short span of time he suddenly blurted out, "Oh... it can't be...!" Fulbright then refreshed Phoenix Wright's memory. "You will be facing the Prosecutor by the name of Big Mike, he is apparently quite good at what he does. You know the name from the.." A light bulb went off in Phoenix's brain as he then energetically chimed in, "From The Blind Side! I know who you are talking about now. But he's a football player, isn't he?" Fulbright nodded, "He plays for the Ravens, but he is now a prosecutor." Phoenix thought to himself, "Boy this should be interesting. I hope he doesn't have a pet bird like a certain prosecutor. Well nevertheless we learned some decent information today, I suppose it's time to head back to the office and get Athena before the big debut in court..." Trucy agreed, "Sounds like a plan!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
